Thank You Naruto
by kyo4
Summary: I hate it when people tap their stupid pencils in class! But wait, who's this sexy guy in a grey-green hoodie! Told in Kiba's POV. Rated M just in case for yaoi/guyXguy and language. No Flames Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: **Lot's of sexual references, some nudity I guess, umm and language

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. It's be sooo cool if I did, but I don't...

**Note: **This story was requested by **Barunka**!I asked her to give me 4 prompts (coffee, wall, lick, umbrella) but I only used coffee... sorry about that~~ haha I really hope you like it :) Also, after I finished writing this, I kinda realized that everyones a little OOC... so sorry about that as well... And! Sorry I said I was almost done and then didn't post this until a week later... Anyways XD here's the fic:

* * *

><p>You know what I hate? When you're in the middle of class and someone keeps tapping their pencil. The thunderous, persistent tapping that irritates and pisses you off until you feel like at any moment you might snap and beat the crap out of the stupid son of a bitch doing the pencil tapping. And then you've got the lame ass teacher who must obviously be deaf if they can't hear it. That's what's happening right now as I sit in my first class of the day.<p>

_Dammit, Naruto._

I usually don't get this mad about stuff like this but I didn't get my coffee this morning so I'm dead tired.

Oh, quick note, coffee is the most addicting thing in this world. Most people may argue that meth, heroin, and cigarettes are more addicting but who cares. I'm never going to try those things so that leaves the addictiveness of coffee for me. I basically can't function without it in the morning. My mom always tells me that if I'd just go to bed earlier, then I wouldn't have to be so dependant on it… I choose not to listen. I think I'd still need it either way.

So, anyway, Naruto is tapping his stupid orange mechanical pencil and I'm about to scream at him. Under normal circumstances, Naruto and I are really good friends, but combine a super hearing, coffee deprived Inuzuka and a hyper Naruto and you get a fight waiting to happen. I can feel myself shaking in anger with my brown eyes narrowed at the blonde. Shit's about to happen.

"Naruto, stop tapping your pencil." I find myself nodding in agreement to the quiet, deep voice coming from my left and then I freeze from surprise. Who said that?

I look to my left to see the person who must have been reading my mind. It shocks me a little when I see that Shino Aburame had been the one to speak. Shino doesn't usually talk if he can't avoid it and he has an air of indifference about him that kind of keeps people from approaching him. I've never really talked to him before even though we've had multiple classes together through the years and he sits next to me in two other classes this year. I suddenly feel really shitty about that.

A startled Naruto glances back to look at Shino. "Oh, yeah, sorry." He sets his pencil down and stops being annoying. Thank fucking god.

Iruka sensei stops with his lecture to see who was talking. Yeah, _now _he's gonna start paying attention.

"No talking." He's in a pissy mood today. Must have had a fight with Kakashi sensei. Those two are always arguing. They seem to think that that's the way to keep their relationship a secret, argue in front of their students and coworkers. It's not. It just makes it more obvious. Except this time it must have been an actual fight, and not just an act.

Iruka sensei's back to his lecture. And now I'm bored…

I glance out of the corner of my eye to check out Shino. I've never really looked at him but now seems as good a time as any.

He's looking down at his desk drawing lines on a piece of notebook paper. He's got a huge hoodie on even though it's really hot outside. It's totally understandable though because this school is fucking freezing. They literally never turn off the air conditioning so it feels like the arctic tundra in here constantly. But anyway, his hoodie is light grey with a slight tinge of green to it and he's got a dark grey t shirt on as well. His pants and converse shoes are both a deep, foresty brown. He's also got tinted John Lennon glasses on, which would usually irritate me, but they look good on him.

The outfit looks… pretty damn hot on him. I'm kinda pissed at myself now for all those years of wasted class hours _not _ogling him. I'm really curious to see what's under his shirt. It leaves _too _much to the imagination. I wanna see his abs because I bet he's got nice abs, nice washboard abs that would look good towering over me. Oh! And that hoodie just has to be hiding some delicious arms. Arms that could wrap around me tightly as he kissed along my neck and-

*Ring, Ring, Ring*

Fuck, seriously Kiba? The bell just rang and I'm currently sporting a large stiffy. Just great. It's been _such _a _perfect_ day so far. No coffee, Naruto, and a boner in class. Fuck yeah, that's how I like to start out my days.

Somebody taps me on the shoulder and I jerk out of my thought to see who.

An emotionless Shino is staring down at me. "Are you coming?"

Oh god he's talking to me. The guy I was mind molesting a few minutes ago is now talking to me. "Oh, umm in a minute." I glance down for the briefest second to take a look at my situation… it's not good.

I think he noticed me looking down because when I look up, I see that his face has the lightest tint of pink to it. Ha ha, he saw my erection. Now I'm not the only one who's embarrassed and blushing, though I'm blushing for a slightly different reason.

"Uh, see you later." Shino suddenly turns around and walks off. Innocent much? It's actually kind of cute.

I shift slightly and remember the situation I'd gotten myself in. Okay, dead puppies, my parents getting it on, pickled pigs feet, naked Sakura.

The last one does it.

Running, so that I'm not late to my last class, I make it just in time to flop into my seat before the bell rings. I'm so glad that I already had the books I needed for this class in my bag.

I sit back in my seat as a pissed off looking Kakashi sensei begins talking. I was so right, Iruka and him are fighting. I chuckle to myself before I catch a glimpse of a light grey hoodie with a green tinge to it. Crap, I can feel fantasies creeping up on me as soon as I see him.

**ShinoXKiba ShinoXKiba ShinoXKiba ShinoXKiba**

_(a week later)_

So, it's been about a week since that crappy no-coffee day where I discovered Shino and I've discovered something.

Shino is really hot. Like, super hot. I can't keep my eyes off of him. He's so mysterious and he never talks if he can help it, though I think I've noted that before. It's just… wow, I really want to run my hands all over his body. I saw him in weight lifting class the other day and he does have nice arms. I'm got a thing for muscled arms. I don't like them outrageously muscled, but a good set of arms really turn me on.

I've also been horny almost constantly since I started noticing Shino. That's kind of weird for me. I mean, I am a seventeen year old boy so I do get turned on pretty often but it's never been like this before. I constantly have to come up with new methods to cool myself down and it gets harder every time. I want Shino so badly, it's ridiculous.

After contemplating this past week's sudden horniness, I strip off my shirt and pants so that I'm just in my plaid boxers and black undershirt. Then I prepare for my after school nap. I always nap after school because school is exhausting and I don't care what anyone says. Thinking/writing takes up a lot of energy.

But anyway, the allure of my bed gets the better of me as always and soon I'm asleep and dreaming.

_I'm in class playing dots on a piece of neon green paper with Iruka sensei when Shino suddenly bursts into the classroom. He orders our sensei out of the room and then goes over to the boom box by the window. Love Shack by The B-52's _**(1)**_ comes on and we both start to strip. _

"_Please get on the desk." I immediately comply too his request and get on Iruka sensei's race car shaped desk. I lie on my back and check out Shino. I notice that he has a tattoo on his chest of a willow tree. It makes me all hot and bothered so I spread my legs._

*Slam*

A door is slammed somewhere downstairs breaking me out of my dream. This seems to be happening a lot lately. Damn fantasies and loud sounds ruining them. Although the dream I had just now was kind of weird and I'm not sure why it was so hot to me other than the fact that Shino was being very commanding. I think I'm attracted to being dominated.

Then I notice that I'm panting obnoxiously loudly and humping my pillow. My favorite puppy paw print pillow that I got for my birthday a few years ago. What the _fuck _has been going on with me lately. Seriously! I swear I don't usually act this screwy!

I stop rocking against my pillow and sit up. There's a damp spot on both my boxers and pillow. I've also got a large erection.

I sigh and then quickly take care of it.

After I'm done with that, I change my boxers and put on a pair of black athletic shorts. My stomach growls so I head downstairs to grab make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich or something. On the way downstairs I consider calling Naruto or Neji to see if they want to hang out but then quickly decide that no, that's not a good idea. Who knows when my next erection decides to pop up.

My mom's downstairs sitting on the couch watching some reality TV show. We ignore each other as I go into the kitchen and make myself something to eat. We're out of raspberry jam so I just put peanut butter on my sandwich. There is strawberry jam, but I refuse to eat that crap. Raspberry jam is the only jam for me!

I take my sandwich and go sit next to my mom in the living room. She's watching Jersey Shore. Ha ha that's funny.

We sit silently and soon I'm finished eating. The show and my sandwich finish at about the same time. My mom then turns off the TV and moves her body until she's facing me.

"Hi Kiba sweetie, how have you been doing lately?" Uh oh, something's wrong. She's acting all touchy feely and believe me, my mom never acts like that. She's usually a very blunt and to the point kind of person who doesn't like to sugar coat things.

"Umm, I'm fine I guess. You?" My voice sounds a little uneasy and she can totally tell.

"I'm good. Kiba, we need to talk about something." She pauses for a second as it to collect her thoughts and then she begins talking. "So, you know how the Inuzuka's are closely connected to dogs and tend to have characteristics of canines?"

I nod my head, not sure where this was going.

"Among those are enhanced hearing and smell which you are aware of. Well, another little thingy that females in our family experience is going into heat. And well, since you're gay and would most likely bottom, you're experiencing it too." **(2)**

I'm just looking at her with a blank face. It sucks enough that I think I know what she's talking about, but I'm talking about it with my fucking mom. "So… what exactly is going into heat?" I'm dreading her answer so much.

"Well, basically, you're gonna turn into a wanton slut and there's not really anything you can do about it except, you know… get laid. And preferably by the person who triggered it."

Oh god, so blunt. She just said that with a straight face and now she's smiling at me. Yep, this is the mom I'm used too and know. I can't even look her in the eyes I'm so humiliated.

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Seriously? Obviously you're in fucking heat and somebody had to explain to you what was going on with your body. You're dad can't do it because he's never been in heat and never will. And I'm sure you don't want to get this talk from your sister." I cringe at the thought of having this talk with my older sister. She can be such a bitch. "Yeah, so I was the only one who could talk to you about this."

She was right. Damn…

"How do you know that I'm in heat?"

She rolls her eyes and sighs. "You smell like you're in heat, Kiba. We can all smell your horniness and it's been awkward as hell for all of us this past week. Duh."

I really hate it when people talk to me like I'm stupid. Sometimes I'm a little slow on the up take, but I'll get it eventually. My mom should know better. Ugh, but my mom is so annoying. She acts like a teenager half the time and treats me like her unintelligent gay friend. Just wait, any second now she's gonna ask me about Shino.

"So, who's the boy? Is he hot?" I so called that, you all heard me.

"Mom." I sound totally whiney right now. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"I'm your mom, and if I wanna talk about boys, specifically ones you like, then we're gonna talk about boys. So who is he?" She's giving me the look. If I don't answer her, she's going to sick my sister on me and my sister is even more creepy/annoying than my mom.

"… his name's Shino."

I can see her eyes get all wide and sparkly. More questions are forming in her head. "Oh! Does he have nice arms? I know how much you like ar-" Before I can here anymore of what she's going to say I plug my fingers in my ears, start yelling 'lalalalal', and run from the room. I really don't want my mom to start talking about what turns me on. That's just too uncomfortable.

**ShinoXKiba ShinoXKiba ShinoXKiba ShinoXKiba**

_(the next day. Saturday to be specific)_

I woke up at about 11:30 which is pretty early for me and sat up in my bed. A groan escapes me when I realize I'm hard. I fall onto my back again and quickly jerk myself off. Sexy pictures of Shino fly through my head as I do this and I quickly come with a devious smile on my lips. I'm turning into such a perve but, according to my mom, I'm gonna be like this for a while.

I take a deep breath before getting up off my bed and starting my day. First I grab the clothes I plan to wear today, a pair of normal sized jeans (That means they're not those ridiculous tight ass skinny jeans or those obnoxiously loose/baggy jeans. They are normal jeans!), a reddish brown shirt that hugged my body nicely to show off my slight muscles, and some black and white plaid boxers and walk to the bathroom to shower. I always have to shower in the morning or else my hair looks like it was smothered in butter. Seriously, my hair turns super greasy and disgusting overnight so I have to shower everyday.

So after my quick morning shower, I throw on my clothes and go downstairs to eat. I open our fridge and realize that we really don't have anything to eat. Mom really needs to go shopping. Or dad, actually because he's way better at shopping. He always remembers to get ice cream and cookies and all the good stuff. Mom will buy vegetables and then when she gets home she'll start complaining about how we don't have any sweets. She totally could have bought them herself.

Haha, but enough of that rant. I decide to make myself some cinnamon toast and coffee. While the toast is toasting and coffee coffeeing, I pull out my cell phone and call Naruto. We haven't hung out in a while and he's usually up for anything…. And I know I was super pissed at him that one day, but that doesn't mean we aren't friends.

"Hey dude, it's Kiba. Wanna do something today?"

A groggy Naruto starts talking to me. _"Sure.. umm how 'bout in an hour you meet me at the Kum & Go a few blocks from my house?"_

I can't stop myself from sniggering at the words 'Kum & Go,' that joke will never get old. "Sure, like see you in a bit."

I hang up just as my toast pops up. I butter it up and then pour a large amount of sugar and cinnamon on it. My coffee finishes soon after and so I sit and eat my breakfast.

When I'm done, I head towards the front door and put my dull, blackish brown canvas shoes on. Assuming I was the only one in the house, I lock the door as I leave. Then I walk to the Naruto and I's meeting place.

I still can't get over that someone would name their store Kum & Go. They must have been fucking high when they thought that one up and assumed it was a good idea.

When I get to the convenience store, I sit down on the curb and wait. To kill time, I play with all the preset ringers on my phone. They're all so loud and obnoxious. I really wish I could get a ring tone of my favorite song, but my mom refuses to spend money on something so "fucking useless, money wasting, and embarrassing." She won't even let me pay for it myself. Sometimes, my mom just defies logic.

After messing with my phone for what seems like ages, I realize that Naruto is late. Like super late. He's late by half an hour! At first I'm just surprised that my phone had been able to keep me entertained for that long. Then I just start thinking about how pissed I am at Naruto. I try calling and texting him but he responds to neither and you can only take being ignored for so long.

"Dammit Naruto! Answer your stupid phone you dobe!"

A mom pulls her little girl closer to her as she hears me scream and I would have laughed if not for my frustration.

Oh, and to top things off, I'm feeling a little horny.

I sigh and then decide to walk to Naruto's house to bitch him out. The sky is getting a little cloudy which makes me worry. I really don't want it to rain. I like it when it's sunny and clear out. There's nothing fun to do when it's raining.

I jump over a crack in the sidewalk thinking of that old rhyme "step on a crack and you break your mother's back." Ha ha don't want that to happen. Yeah, I still think of those childish things, don't judge.

When I turn onto Naruto's street I freeze. I see a certain someone sitting in the grass in front of a house. He has glasses on. He's wearing a light grey hoodie with a green tinge to it. Brown pants? Check. And of course an unrelenting mysterious aura that makes me want to find the nearest street sign pole and start humping it.

Now I'm standing here getting harder by the second and I honestly don't know what to do. I faintly remember that I came here to find Naruto or something but that doesn't really matter anymore. All that matters is that Shino Aburame is sitting on his lawn looking hot as hell and I don't know what to do.

I truthfully hate how I've been reacting to everything lately. I want to stop being in heat and get back to my normal life.

But mostly, I just want to walk over to Shino, straddle his hips, and start licking and nipping his neck. I really want to go over there but I'm so lost in my own fantasy that I can barely even think _to _move. It's extremely strange. I can feel my heart racing and my cheeks are most definitely getting pink from arousal. I think I can also feel drool pooling at the corner of my mouth. But I can't move!

Then he looks up at. It's both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because he's fucking looking at me but a curse because he's fucking _looking _at me. I want to stop my panting and hide my erect cock but I can't make myself do it. I just keep looking and fantasizing about his sexy body. I want my mouth on his body almost as much as I want his mouth on mine. It's quite the conundrum actually.

"Kiba"

At first his voice just adds to the provocative images flashing through my mind. Then it kinda hits me that he's trying to get my attention. I basically flip out after that. My body sizes up and it becomes super hard to breath. I feel everything around me go into a sort of silent movie thing where the only thing I can hear is the blood pounding in my ears. Then the light around me starts to go black. After my vision fails, I can feel my legs give out under me and then… nothing.

**ShinoXKiba ShinoXKiba ShinoXKiba ShinoXKiba**

I open my eyes to the sight of a big black tarantula. Now I'm not super squeamish about bugs or anything, but waking up the sight of a giant spider a few inches from my face doesn't exactly go over well with me. I jump up immediately and start yelling.

"Ahhh! What the fuck!" My hands are raised up in the air in a defensive pose towards the spider and my eyes are wide.

"You're up." I jerk my head and see Shino sitting on a chair next to a desk. There's a math book and some notebook paper on it so he must have been doing his homework.

"No shit! Why the hell is there a tarantula wandering around your fucking room!" I wave my arms in the direction of the arachnid to show him.

"It's in a tank. It's not loose." His deadpan voice pisses me off and I start arguing.

"No it's not! Its-" I look back at the spider and see that he was right. It's in a fish tank on the table next to Shino's bed. I feel like kind of an ass hole now. I glance around the room and see that there are dozens of other tanks with different kinds of bugs scattered all over the room. There are also posters about insects and a couple of bug models as well. Shino must really like bugs if his whole room is plastered in bug merchandise.

Wait… room?

… I'm in Shino's room. And I was on his bed. He must have carried me in here after I had my fainting spell. I can't believe I'm in here.

"Kiba?" I had forgotten that Shino himself was in here. I turned back to look at him and I almost fainted again.

He wasn't wearing his hoodie at the moment and was just wearing his usual brown pants and a white tank top. It was a sexy look. I could finally see his arms and I realized I had totally underestimated them. They were fucking perfect. Perfect for wrapping around me. They're arms that I could hang on and make all my friends jealous because they belonged to me. Oh! And his chest is pretty fucking fantabulous too. I want it pressed against me right now.

"U-umm Kiba?" It dawns on me that I must have crossed the room because I'm suddenly straddling him as he sits in his chair. My eyes are probably glazed in lust and I can feel myself panting in an overly exaggerated way. I'm also hard. I'm pressed against his stomach and am humping him at a slow pace. I can't find in me to stop and he hasn't done so yet so I just continue my actions.

He says my name in a confused manner again. "Kiba?" I moan slightly and bring my mouth to his ear. I want him and I plan to do anything I can to get him to at least run his hands all over my body. "Mmm, yeah Shino?" I lick his cheek and he shivers slightly.

"W-what are you doing?"

I smirk and lean back a little to get a good look at his face. It's a little pink and I can tell that he's trying to look calm and collected but it's not working. He looks really cute right now, being all embarrassed and stuff, but I want him to take control. I want him to dominate my horny in heat body. I'm sure that if I just egg him along enough that he'll eventually snap and start ravaging me.

I run my hands up and down his shapely arms and speak slowly. "Well Shino, I'm trying to seduce you because I want you to fuck me. And I really like you." My smirk turns into a sweet smile and I lean forward to press my lips to his.

He slowly starts to kiss me back. I try to speed things up by pressing my tongue to his lips and dry humping at a slightly faster pace.

Then he gasps, pushes me off of him, and runs to his bookcase to pull out a book leaving me high and dry moaning on the floor. I huff and go to sit on his bed. I have no fucking idea why he's looking at book when he has a horny, willing Kiba in his room but that's exactly what he's doing. I watch as he flips through pages in the stupid book and I want to just pout. He should be paying attention to me!

While he's focused with what he's doing I slowly take off my shirt and shoes. Then I unbutton my pants and tear those off as well. That leaves me in just my boxers. I stare at his face as he ignores me and start to rub myself on his bed. I'm in a sitting position with my legs bent on either side of me to form a 'W' shape. My arms are holding me up as I rock back and forth attempting to look like a wanton slut. I want him to pay attention to me sooo badly that I'd do anything at this point. I silently beg for him to jump me.

Still looking at his book, he starts to talk to me. "You are an Inuzuka, correct?"

A small whimper escapes me in agreement.

"This book has some information about your family in it…. Umm would I be right in assuming you are in heat?" He finally looks away from his book to make eye contact with me. He freezes slightly when he sees me and what I am doing and then quickly attempts to compose him self. I frantically nod my head up and down. _Yes I am, now please do something about it!_

"Why?"

His question stops me and I'm momentarily drawn out of my haze. "Well, because like…" I'm struggling to find the right words to explain. I'm not even sure how much that book he just read tells about the heat. Does he understand that he's basically the only one who can help me? My thoughts are swirling in my head and before I know it, stuff just start spilling out of my mouth in an overly confusing explanation.

".. because like a couple of weeks ago I didn't get any coffee and Naruto was tapping his stupid damn pencil and then you were all 'Naruto stop being annoying' and then I started looking at you and stuff and I though 'hey, I bet he has nice arms' and I wanted to touch you cuz I was betting you also had nice abs and you seemed super smart and then I got all pissed cuz I'd had all these classes with you but I never noticed you and I 'd missed out on all this ogling time and then I suddenly started to get horny all the time and I really wanted to suck your dick and vice versa and then my mom was all 'kiba you're in heat so you're gonna be acting like a whore for awhile until this Shino guy sexes you up' and I was like this is too embarrassing to talk to about with my mom and then I was gonna hang out with Naruto but the bastard never showed at the Kum & Go so I walked to his house and then I saw you and you're hotness and then I passed out and then I was in your room on your bed and I got horny again and now I really really really want you to run your hands all over my body!"

I can't believe I just blurted that all out in on long ass run on sentence. Heavy pants are escaping me as I try to catch up on my breathing and now I feel really embarrassed.

When I look into Shino's eyes, I can see that they've become dark and dilated. I'm kind of scared to find out what that means. He might be incredibly pissed at me for my shitty confession or… it could mean something else. I sincerely hope he isn't mad, I don't think I could handle a rejection from him.

When he finally speaks, I notice his voice has gone hoarse and the words themselves are surprising. "…Me too."

Then in a quick fluid, motion he's sitting on his bed in front of me. A yelp of surprise bites out of me when firm, hungry lips connect with my own. His tongue slips into my mouth and in no time I'm a moaning hot mess. Strong arms circle around me and pull me onto his lap. His hardness presses into my thigh and I smirk. I'm pretty sure he felt my smile because then he seemed to work some tongue magic on me that had me growling in the back of my throat. Then he pulled me closer against him so I could feel his amazing chest. Everything he does is making me feel so dominated and that fucking turns me on even more.

A hand slips into my boxers and a loud moan of approval escapes me. We're finally getting to the good stuff! He breaks away from our kiss as he grabs me. He's looking at my face, gauging my reaction. I really like that, it's so thoughtful and _hot. _His thumb plays with my tip causing my eyes to roll back into my skull. "mmm, Shino, yes!"

"Hey Shino! My Mom told me that Kiba fainted outside your house and that you brought-"

Above me, I feel Shino freeze. I roll my eyes, pissed off that my mate and I had been interrupted. I look towards the doorway where a certain blonde was standing looking dumbstruck. I really wanted to punch him in the face just for looking stupid. Naruto's eyes were wide, mouth open, and he was slowly turning a bright shade of red.

…And poor Shino still had his hand down my boxers. I'm pretty sure he was beyond mortified, though it was hard to tell. Plus, Naruto was still just staring at us.

Finally, for every ones benefit, I spoke. "See something you like, Naruto?"

"U-umm.. yes, wait! No! I-I mean I- umm… I gotta go, uh see Sasuk- umm nevermind, like have fun umm screwing.. Later!" Naruto spun around and ran right into, who I assumed, was Mrs. Aburame.

"Are you alright, Naruto? They should both be in Shino's room like I said." A smile was plastered to her face until she glanced into her son's room and saw what had freaked Naruto out.

Everybody got quiet. Mrs. Aburame had a stunned look on her face as she looked into her son's room. Shino was towering over me with his hand touching my dick. Naruto's eyes were shooting back and forth between his two friends on the bed and Shino's mom. And I was still horny as hell, squirming slightly as the room got tenser.

Time slowly ticked away as nobody moved or said anything. Then, Naruto's mouth opened and an uncomfortable laugh escaped. "hahaha, guess what Mrs. Aburame? You're son's sexually active!" At the end of his announcement he did jazz hands.

A choking sound came from Shino's mom at Naruto's words.

_Dammit, Naruto!_

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>haha We're playing this song in marching band! The more I have to play it, the more I actually like it, though Rock Lobster is still better than Love Shack… I doubt any of you know what I'm talking about…

**(2) **Yeah, I know that's lame reasoning but…. Shut up. It makes sense to me :P

**Note #2: **So what'd you think? This took forever to write~~ haha and I wrote alot of it at school! I added a tiny little 3 paragraph part after this in Shino's POV to explain what happened later~ I really hope you liked it **Barunka**! lol and everyone else who reads this :)

_I hope you enjoyed! Remember, liked it or hated it, please review! I gotta get better somehow :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning/Disclaimer/Notes: **none, Don't own Naruto, and sorry if this small bit sucks

* * *

><p><strong>Shino's POV<strong>

_(one week later)_

Just so you all know, my Mother did not ground me or announce that I could no longer see Kiba. She had known of my sexuality and was not mad about that.

…she was just infuriated that she had to see me in the act. I am now only allowed to touch or make love to my Kiba at his house. Kiba was quite unhappy about that arrangement and started talking about his 'weird ass' mom as he called her. When I met his mom, I had to agree with him. She was a bit odd. Mostly because she immediately began asking questions about our sex life and started to go into a lot of detail concerning 'being in heat.' It was quite the learning experience.

Oh, and before I let you go, I would like to thank Naruto Uzumaki. I am sincerely glad he was tapping his pencil in Iruka sensei's class two weeks ago. Him being obnoxious helped to change my life for the better. He allowed me to be with the boy who had been the center of my thoughts for years.

_Thank You Naruto._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Review! As much as I like it when people favoritesubscribe, reviews mean so much more :) I adore reviews~~~ Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
